Brothers' Night Out
by Rome OMD
Summary: A vacation for the five sorcerer hunters! But then Carrot gets a vision of Marron hurt from something called the Mirror of Destiny...


Summary: A vacation for the five sorcerer hunters! But then Carrot gets a vision of Marron hurt from something called the Mirror of Destiny… 

Parts: One-shot

Rating: PG

Author: Rome OMD

Date: 8/10/01 

Warnings: Very light violence, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Sorcerer Hunters, the characters, or etc. I'm using the characters for non-profit uses; they do not belong to me. 

Brothers' Night Out

"We're here!" shouted Carrot gleefully as he reached the city's walls. As soon as he set his eyes on the first girl in his line of vision, they sparkled with joy and merriment, excited. Her eyes were of a light shade of red and she with long wavy blonde hair. The other four sweat-dropped when they viewed Carrot's demeanor. "Hey pretty girl! Are you available tonight? Maybe around six or seven?" he asked with puppy eyes, magically all of a sudden next to her.

Before the lady had a chance to answer, Tira had already grabbed Carrot's arm and dragged him across the ground to the group. 

"Watch it, Cupid," replied Tira, tightly dragging Carrot by the arm. 

"Ahh…finally, a break from work! Hmm…what should we do first, Darling?" questioned Chocolat, kneeling down to Carrot's level. 

"I suggest that we find a place to stay before we continue," suggested Marron. 

"Great idea!" agreed Gateau. He smiled as he slightly moved in the corner of Marron's line of vision, silently flexing his muscles. Marron lifelessly moved away, much to Gateau's dismay. 

"One question, exactly how do we find somewhere to stay?" inquired Carrot still tied in Tira's leash, uncomfortable in the position he was in. 

"That's why we look around, Darling," smiled Chocolat, cuddling his arm.

"Chocolat!" shouted Tira.

"What?" slightly chuckled her sister. 

"Let's go, shall we?" replied Marron, walking ahead with Gateau following closely behind.

*** 

The group stood in front of the large inn building and both Marron and Gateau had already begun to enter it while Carrot stood behind the two with Chocolat tightly snuggling against his arm and Tira standing behind the four thinking about her very depressing life. 

"I'm going in if you guys don't mind," informed Gateau, as he pushed the door open that stayed open only him to enter but as Carrot was about to enter…SMACK! 

"A-a-o-Oww… That hurt!" He took his free right hand and lightly rubbed his face. "Watch it, Gateau!"

"Darling, you need me to kiss the pain good-bye?" Chocolat asked, smiling. Tira mumbled something softly and opened the door again only to have it smack itself against Carrot's face again. "You really need a kiss, now. Come on, Darling, it won't hurt!" she teased. Tira was already at the registration table asking for any available rooms, ignoring the scene. 

Carrot opened the door and sat on a chair in the lobby, still with Chocolat affectionately hugging him. A few minutes later, the same blonde he had met earlier then walked passed him and immediately, his spirits began to be lifted. 

"Hey!" he shouted chasing after her. She didn't seem notice until he magically again suddenly appeared next to her, kneeling down. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Please?" 

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight," she replied as she tapped his head. 

__

I didn't get a date…oh well, at least her lovely hand touched my head; if only I had accidentally stood up… he thought. As soon as he was about to leave for another girl again, Tira pulled him aside. "What? There was a beautiful redhead right over there!"

"I'm a beautiful redhead, aren't I?" asked Chocolat, advancing toward Carrot. 

Ignoring Chocolat, Carrot questioned, changing the subject, "So what about our rooms?"

Tira responded, "Well, they told me that they had this suite with four twin beds with a bathroom and features like that. And they described the entire room with adjectives like 'wonderful', 'luxurious', etc. I accepted it but since I couldn't pay for it all, I was hoping that you, Chocolat, would help with the bill!"

"What?!" exclaimed Chocolat, red with anger. "And exactly how much did you take from me?"

"Umm…we both split half and half?" chuckled Tira, nervously.

"GACK! You come here now so I can shred you to PIECES!" 

" So where do we go now? Want to visit the different sites they have here?" suggested Gateau.

"Sure, why not?" replied Marron. "It's a vacation, after all."

"Anywhere to get away from HER!" argued Chocolat as she pointed to Tira who just slightly chuckled. 

***

The day went by quickly with the group. They visited the famous many sites of the city they eventually learned was called "Destini" and had a great time and all. However, during the entire site-seeing trip, Carrot couldn't get the feeling of doubt and fear for Marron's safety out of his heart that he had felt the moment they left the inn. 

***

They soon went to the park, which was filled with many fragrant flowers and beauty that radiated throughout the whole area. Carrot sat on a bench with Tira and Chocolat clinging onto both sides of him, trying to control him from any more girl-chasing. 

"It sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?" asked Marron.

"Very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," commented Gateau, staring at the elegance next to him. 

__

Oh boy, thought Carrot. "This is enough! Gateau, I don't want…"

"Hey, look at that! It's the museum's grand opening and inside they're showing…the Mirror of Destiny? What's that?" pointed out Chocolat, standing in front of a flier pinned to a tree. 

"A very old legend, I suppose. I've only heard a part of the entire story, however. Maybe we should take a glance at it…Mirror of Destiny," repeated Marron as he followed the group into the museum and ignored all the flirting from Gateau. 

***

Once inside…

"Wow…it's so…" started Chocolat gazing at the exhibition. They were standing inside an isolated room where no one but them were in. Lovely oriental rugs covered the floor as well as paintings on the wall but it was the Mirror that contained the majority of the interest and beauty. However, to others, it was so… 

"Plain and boring…where on earth are the girls?" Carrot demanded. 

"It's no ordinary mirror, dear brother," explained Marron. 

"Please explain, Marron," insisted Tira. 

Moving in front of a plaque, Marron started, "According to the description here, it is said that this mirror was created to reveal the future of a person's life. But…" Marron then paused, mentally finishing the reading of the plaque in front of him.

"But what?" asked Chocolat, loosening her grip on Carrot's arm. 

"But only a few people have been noted to be able to activate the mirror's power. Unfortunately, the experts haven't decoded who or why or how. It is left a mystery for those interested to figure out," finished Marron. 

"Only a few people, eh? Why not give it try?" Gateau stepped in front of the mirror and stared at it, grinning at his own reflection. The mirror was as tall as he was if not taller. The gold embroidery was fastened around the silver glass, radiating its beauty. A couple minutes passed…

"Hey, I give up. Someone else can give it a try," replied Gateau, stepping away from the mirror and leaning against the wall. 

"My turn! Let me try, hmm… what will it show if it really works? Maybe Carrot and me finally together…" Chocolat replied. A few minutes also passed and the same thing happened - nothing. Tira then took a turn as well as Marron, but unfortunately nothing seemed to happen when they also looked into the mirror. 

"I find this really a waste of time for both you guys and me; it's just a mirror. The guys of this museum are cheatin' on us; it's not that hard to figure out," informed Carrot, sitting himself in a nearby chair, closing his eyes but kept his girl-sensing machine working. 

"Well, you're the only who hasn't tried yet," replied Gateau. _He shouldn't be even looking in a mirror; his appearance is so appalling I would die if I were him. _

"Go ahead, 'nii-san, try it."

Carrot didn't answer but sighed as he walked straight in front of the mirror. He slightly posed in the mirror, checking out the handsome man he was. Gateau looked away, allowing his eyes to tear away from the horrid sight. 

After a couple of seconds, nothing happened and Carrot slightly turned to face the group. "I told you it was just a cheap…" His words were cut off as soon as a bright white light filled the room and drowned him in white energy. "Carrot Glace…" came the name from a mirror. "You are chosen to unlock the secrets of this mirror, the Mirror of Destiny… And as one of those who are able to unlock the secrets of this mirror…We will show you something that might intrigue you just a bit…" 

"What? What the…" An image soon conveyed itself in front of Carrot's eyes, becoming clearer by the second. The image in front of him made him stand stiff, foot glued to the floor, and face full of shock. "MARRON!"

***

"CARROT! CARROT!" cried out Tira's voice. 

"Darling! DARLING, come back to me! Don't tell me you're going to die before our wedding! WAKE-UP!" At the intense shrill of Chocolat's voice, Carrot's eyes fluttered open. 

Without any sort of response, Carrot's body mindlessly sat up. The first thing that came to his mind was to check if Marron was okay. He turned his head to find his brother, " Marron? Are you okay?"

"He's right over there examining the mirror, Darling, there's no need to worry. Is something the matter?" explained Chocolat, cuddling up to Carrot. 

"Daijoubu ka, Carrot?" asked Tira. 

"Yeah, don't worry." He stared toward the mirror to find his brother curiously studying it. Once Marron realized that he was awake, he quickly walked over. 

"Onii-san, are you all right?" questioned Marron. 

"I'm fine," answered Carrot. _The question is_, he thought, _are you all right…_

"Maybe you can explain things as we get dinner," suggested Tira, "It's nearly eight," helping Carrot up. 

"GROWL" was the reply that they got from Carrot's stomach. 

"Good idea," the other four sweat-dropped. 

***

"Mmm…That was great food," commented Carrot. During the entire meal, everyone was simply eating his or her dinner while Carrot had kept a close eye on Marron. _The image…it won't get out of my head. What if it really happened? Or will happen?_ Carrot thought. After the bright white light the mirror gave off, a picture of a bruised up and horribly hurt Marron appeared. He was all covered in crimson flowing blood and his white silk robe was completely ripped and torn…Marron was lying there unconscious with three bodies standing behind him. How could Marron have been hurt so badly? Why would the mirror want to show him such an image of the future? Why not of him finally marrying the girls of his dreams?

"Hey, Carrot!" waved Tira with her hand in front of his face. She noticed that his eyes were dreary and without much feeling and excitement like they usually were. 

"Darling, are you sure you're okay?" asked Chocolat again. 

"There's nothing to be worked up on. Carrot's fine, probably exercising that perverted mind of his," explained Gateau, taking one last sip of the drink in his hands. 

"Let's go," suggested Carrot, walking out with the sword on his side which was bouncing up and down with each footstep the vegetable took. 

"Chocolat and I are going to explore the hidden jungle called the shopping mall; where are you guys going?" explained Tira once out of the restaurant. 

"Maybe just walking around the area," replied Gateau back to Tira. 

"Okay, ja!"

"Bye," waved Carrot walking closely behind Marron. His mission tonight was to defend his brother, to make sure nothing happens to him. However, increasing his attention was Gateau hopelessly trying to flirt with Marron, making Carrot's anger as well as his guard just rise. But, of course, his mission was distracted as he saw a very cute brunette with her many cute friends walking by. 

"Let me just take a little rest…Hey, girls!" shouted Carrot, following them. 

"Hey, that store looks interesting. Wanna check it out with me?" asked Gateau, making a change of direction to a store nearby. 

"No, thank you," coolly replied Marron. He leaned against a wall and watched the civilians busily pass by. A while later, he heard a slight crack of a whip in a nearby area. He walked toward the source of the sound. 

***

Carrot, still hopelessly flirting with the girls, suddenly noticed the absence of his brother. "Oh, no…k'so!" He quickly made his way through the crowds heading for his brother. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw long jet-black hair swaying in the wind and the owner moving toward an abandoned old bridge. "There you are; nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here…" 

***

"Hmm…you're finally here, Sorcerer Hunter…" growled a voice. It was cold and evil and also with a hint of seduction in it. "Marron Glace, I presume? Expert within the Easter magic? Am I correct?" 

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Just watching the pathetic little human beings live their lives…by wasting it shopping, romancing, etc.…they're so pitiable. Anyway, what are you doing here? After all, it was you who followed the sound of my whip. Did you think I was about to attack the humans?" she asked. 
    
    "As a Sorcerer Hunter, it is my duty to destroy any evil magic-users within the Spooner Continent. And that would include you," he started, holding out a magic charm. 

"Hmph. You're a little human as well, aren't you? And you're on your own... What a shame, I was hoping for some kind of a challenge…" she smiled. "I am Charisma, a sorceress far too beautiful for her own good." She stepped into the lighted area and he realized that if his brother had seen her, he would've fallen head-over heals immediately. As he began examining her even further, he realized that Charisma had very familiar blonde hair and ruby eyes…Wait, it was the same girl Carrot had met this morning! 

"I don't want to hurt you but if you're to stop me, then I must. After all, I'm just a sorceress that need to capture humans to survive," taking her whip out and examining it. 

"And what do you do to the humans that you capture?" asked Marron.

Her eyes changed from to being on the leather whip to the Sorcerer Hunter. "Suck their beauty dry to keep me beautiful and immortal forever and they sadly end up like this…" With a snap, from behind her, a group of zombie-like creatures appeared. They were like black, empty skeletons with hardly any skin or flesh. They groaned and growled with lifeless voices and tones. Marron stood there, staring at the zombies. 

"Destroy him!" she commanded. He stood there with the white charm in his hands and then placed it over his head. A great white light shone from it, sending large energy waves to each of the zombies causing them to turn into ashes right in their places. Soon, each one became a pile of ashes. 

"My goodness…that easy? Sister, you need more practice…" came a male's voice from behind. 

"'Nii-san? Where's Maria?" asked Charisma, turning around to face the darkness behind her. 

"Right here, you really do need help, Charisma. This is just a mere Sorcerer Hunter. What damage can this being do?" spat out Maria with evil glistening in her eyes as she spoke. Marron stood there quietly but in a prepared fighting stance, ready to take on any kind of magic that the trio had in store for him. 

"Leave it to me…AYA!" she screamed as a large ball of dark energy appeared. He picked out another charm and lifted it above him, creating a glowing barrier around him. 

"Hmph…clever. You're magic is quite powerful, let me compliment you on that. It's true that it doesn't take much energy to defend yourself, but how long can you wait? Especially when you used some of your power to defeat Charisma's little servants? We can wait; our magic power is also specialized in endurance. However, how long can you hold out?" teased Maria, blasting crystals toward the barrier. 

"Too bad the others aren't here to help you out. Let's just get rid of his field once and for all…" suggested Kurei. 

"Right…HAI!" Charisma shouted as she blasted a dark energy ball. Marron stood there in disbelief, for once in a long time, his eyes finally showed some emotion…he had fear hidden within the eyes. He tried his hardest to hold on to the defense technique, but he knew he was going to collapse soon due to the energy he had used in the previous battle. Finally, one crystal made its way through the barrier and cut Marron deeply in the shoulder causing blood to ooze out and make its way slowly down his white robe. 

Trying his best to keep up with them, he threw many magic spells and charms and attempted to hold out against them as long he could but he was at a disadvantage; being the wounded and minority in this case. He finally collapsed onto the ground just to stare at three smirking mouths through blurry eyes. His legs were about to bring him back to standing position, however…

"No, not yet!" And with one more blow from the trio, he was too tired out to continue and fell onto the ground with his robe tattered and torn, his hair scattered around the ground. He had fallen unconscious. 

"So…who gets to keep this one's soul this time?" asked Kurei, slowly walking to the unconscious body. 

"I do! He's just handsome enough for me!" giggled Charisma as she skipped over to the helpless Marron. Her hand was covered with a white energy ball before her sister protested. 

"No way," protested Maria. She tripped Charisma, causing her to fall face-first to the ground. "He's much too handsome for you…He's just right for me!" 

"Iie, me!"

"Me!"

"You got the last victim!"

"You were just too slow to catch up and anyway it's still my turn!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" Kurei just stood there dumbfounded, watching his sisters fight. 

Then came a low voice with much anger but it was still controlled and calm. A silhouette of a young man appeared in the bridge. "Marron's soul is not to be taken by anybody…" They looked up. "I, Carrot Glace, a Sorcerer Hunter, will make sure of that." He walked over to his brother and slowly caressed his brother's cheek still watching the three in the corner of his eye. 

"Hmm…He's not too bad either, Maria, you can take him," offered Charisma. 

"No way, he's not as handsome as the other one."

"No."

"No."

"Let's just get rid of the ugly one first…" suggested Kurei. "TAKE THIS!" he shouted, summoning a large ball of fire. Carefully placing Marron on the side, Carrot took out the sword attached to his belt and ran his way to the trio, somewhat dodging the many attacks that was aimed on him. 

Though the girls were _very_ pretty, Carrot had only one concern: Marron. If someone had hurt his brother, it was his job to take revenge for him. 

"This one can move fast!" commented Maria, trying to blast him with her magic. Not even Carrot himself knew that he could move this fast. He just allowed his body to do all the work and concentrated on the revenge part. Bringing the sword up, Carrot sliced it toward the nearest girl he saw, which happened to be Charisma, right on her right arm and managed to also cut part of her throat which caused her to fall backwards and clutch her neck. 

"Help me…" Her body went limp. She was either dead or unconscious, but it didn't matter to Carrot at all. 

"You'll pay for hurting MY sister!" bellowed Kurei, eyes widening. Looking back at Maria, softly caressing Charisma's cheek, he began attacking more aggressively than before. 

"Then you know how I feel!" screamed Carrot, coming back for another blow. 

Ignoring the blasts he got on his body and the shocked looks from both Maria and Kurei, he continued to attack with no mercy. Eventually, an energy ball from Kurei caused the sword to be knocked out of his hands and with an added crystal from Maria, pinning the sword down. Carrot just stood there a little dumbfounded, his brain trying to process another way to attack. 

"Hmm…Seems like there's no way out. Oh well, on the count of three, brother…One…two…three!" Two large orbs of evil-black energy made their way out of the tips of their fingers and hit Carrot straight on the chest. He smirked. A glow of white light appeared and in his place stood a beast covered in green with two curled gold horns and a ferocious jaw. Carrot's zoanthroapy occurred. 

***

Tira and Chocolat walked out of the mall just to spy a twenty-foot transformed Carrot standing on the abandoned bridge. "CARROT?!"

"Darling?!" They yelled as they dashed as fast as they could toward the bridge. 

"Why would his zoanthroapy activate now? Sorcerer, do you think?" questioned Tira, quickly transforming into her Sorcerer Hunter outfit.

"Obviously; now, let's keep going!" answered Chocolat, doing the same as her sister.

***

Gateau walked out of the store, unsatisfied with what was offered in there. "I was hoping there would more than that…" His eyes lingered onto a familiar being that happened to be much taller than any building there. 

"CARROT!" he bellowed before speeding off. "Why now?"

***

"Eeek! What did we do, 'nii-san?" asked Maria as she stared upward toward their transformed opponent. 

"Don't know, demo…." And with that, Carrot crushed the two sorcerers under his foot, smirking with victory. As he turned around, he saw Tira, Chocolat, and Gateau standing there and wondering what had just happened. 

"Carrot? You turn into a monster with me missing the action…Surely you'll be punished for this…" growled Tira as she stood in her familiar black-leathered outfit. His eyes showed nothing, no fear, no feeling of rebellion - nothing. Only Tira noticed this as she began whipping him back into his human form. She punished Carrot the way she always had only noticing that this time, there was no resisting. 

***

"Where am I?" questioned Carrot as he stood up on the couch and was then told that they were in the inn. Ignoring his wounds, he inquired, "Where's Marron?", searching the room. He saw Marron lying in another bed with Gateau near, nursing him_. Don't go any closer to him, Gateau_… thought Carrot. 

"Is he all right?" Tira nodded, informing him that she had used her healing powers to heal him. "What time is it?" 

"Midnight, you just woke up," informed Chocolat, looking at him with worried eyes. 

"No biggie," he responded with a lop-sided smile. 

"Oh, yes," started Tira. "Since the suite only offered four beds and there are five people, you're going to be the one who's sleeping on the couch. I hope you don't mind." 

"Me?!" he asked. The sisters nodded their heads, including a very happy Gateau. 

__

Haha…the un-beautiful one finally receives his punishment… thought Gateau, making his way to his bed. 

The lights then were turned off and a while later, everyone fell asleep. But just when they did, Marron silently woke up, only to find himself in a dim room only lighted by the moon. He soon realized that his wounds that were made during the battle were beginning to heal thanks to Tira's healing powers. Everyone was sleeping on a bed but Carrot, and Marron slowly smiled. _Carrot doesn't deserve to sleep on the couch, especially after what he did,_ thought Marron. He walked out of his bed to where his onii-san slept. He took the blanket off Carrot's body and noticed that he was shirtless but still wearing his cream-colored pants. There were white bandages covering the active wounds he had received from the fight. Carefully picking Carrot up, Marron then placed him on the bed that he was sleeping on before. After, he placed the bed sheets on his older brother and heard Carrot mutter, 

"Arigatou, Marron. I love you." 

Gently pecking his brother on the cheek, Marron smiled and whispered back. "You're welcome, I love you, too." And he walked back to the couch and resumed his sleep. 

End

Author's Notes: I just felt like updating this, realizing how badly written it was before. It was full of grammar mistakes and just lacked the flow a good story should have. I hope that the revisions really improved it. Same story line, just a few grammar/mechanics stuff fixed. By the way, thanks for reading! 


End file.
